Colours list
This page contains a list of colours used in previous/next station boxes on UK railway station (and related/similar) articles, believed to be up-to-date as of 18 December 2010. Some of the colours have templates (e.g. ) which can be used to implement them. *If you can't find the desired colour on this page, use ; this defaults to black, but another colour value may be given. See for a list articles currently with temporary colours. Train operating companies Current UK TOCs See for template * Arriva Trains Wales - █ # (# ) * c2c - █ # (# ) * Chiltern Railways - █ # (# ) * CrossCountry - █ # (# ) * East Coast - █ # (# ) * East Midlands Trains - █ # (# ) * First Capital Connect - █ # (# ) * First Great Western (Including Night Riviera sub-brand) - █ # (# ) * First ScotRail - █ # (# ) :*Glasgow Commuter Lines: ::• █ Argyle Line - #77DD77 ::• █ Ayrshire Coast Line - #9966CC ::• █ Cathcart Circle Lines - #FF0000 ::• █ Croy Line - #F491A8 ::• █ Cumbernauld Line - #cc5500 ::• █ Inverclyde Line - #2E8B57 ::• █ Maryhill Line - #cc5500 ::• █ Motherwell to Cumbernauld Line - #00CCCC ::• █ North Clyde Line - #3A75C4 ::• █ Paisley Canal Line - #949699 ::• █ Shotts Line - #FFE02B ::• █ Glasgow South Western Line - 0095B6 ::• █ Whifflet Line- #FFE02B :*Edinburgh Commuter Lines: ::• █ Edinburgh to Bathgate Line - #F48328 ::• █ Edinburgh Crossrail - #F48328 ::• █ Edinburgh to Dunblane Line - #F491A8 ::• █ Fife Circle Line - #3A75C4 ::• █ North Berwick Line - #2E8B57 ::• █ Shotts Line - #FFE02B * First TransPennine Express - █ # (# ) * London Midland - █ # ( ) * London Overground - █ # - ( ) * Merseyrail (All Lines) - █ # (# ) ** City Line - █ # (# ) ** Northern Line - █ # (# ) ** Wirral Line - █ # (# ) * National Express East Anglia - █ # (# ) ** Stansted Express (sub-brand of NXEA) - █ # (# ) ** Dutchflyer (operated by NXEA)- █ # (# ) * NI Railways - █ #0072BC **Enterprise (operated by NI Railways and Irish Rail) - █ #355E3B * Northern Rail - █ # (# ) * Southern - █ # (# ) * Southeastern - █ #B0C4DE * South West Trains - █ # (# ) :*Island Line Trains (sub brand) - █ # (# ) * Virgin Trains (VWC) - █ # (# ) Open access, etc See for template * Eurostar - █ #FFD700 * First Hull Trains - █ #FF0099 * Grand Central - █ #2C3838 * Heathrow Connect - █ # (# ) * Heathrow Express - █ # (# ) * North Yorkshire Moors Railway - █ #CC0033 * Victa Westlink Rail - █ #ADD8E6 * VSOE - █ #000062 * West Coast Railway Company - █ #800000 * Wrexham & Shropshire - █ # (# ) Future UK TOCs :none at present Heritage * Generic heritage - █ # (# ) Defunct UK TOC (post privitisation) * Central Trains - █ #00BB00 :* Central Citylink (sub brand) - █ #00BB00 * GNER - █ #990000 * Island Line (train operating company) - █ #1e90ff * Midland Mainline - █ #008080 * Silverlink Metro sub-brand - █ #012385 * Silverlink County sub-brand - █ #70BC1F * Wessex Trains - █ #800000 Historic BR sectorisation era BR regional era Big four Pre-grouping Scotland * Light colours as a background to the company name in succession template. (With the exception of the light code has be derived by adding 2 to each digit of the code - up to a maximum of "f") Metros/tramways/underground London London Underground * Bakerloo Line - █ # - ( ) * Central Line - █ # - ( ) * Circle Line - █ # - ( ) * District Line - █ # - ( ) * East London Line - █ # - ( ) * Hammersmith & City Line - █ # - ( ) * Jubilee Line - █ # - ( ) * Metropolitan Line - █ # - ( ) * Northern Line - █ # - ( ) * Piccadilly Line - █ # - ( ) * Victoria Line - █ # - ( ) * Waterloo & City Line - █ # - ( ) Other London * DLR - █ # - ( ) * London Overground - █ # - ( ) * Tramlink - █ - # - ( ) ** Route 1 - █ - # - ( ) ** Route 2 - █ - # - ( ) ** Route 3 - █ - # - ( ) * London River Services - █ #FFFFFF * Catamaran Cruisers - █ #E75480 * Tate to Tate - █ #00FF00 * London Eye to Tower - █ #FF9600 * Tower and Greenwich - █ #007FFF Edinburgh * Edinburgh Trams - █ #B31B1B Glasgow * Glasgow Subway - █ #FFA500 Manchester Metrolink Nottingham * Nottingham Express Transit - █ #01796f Sheffield * Sheffield Supertram (yellow line) - █ #f7f700 * Sheffield Supertram (blue line) - █ #00b4ed * Sheffield Supertram (purple line) - █ #ac2c93 Tyne and Wear Metro West Midlands Fictional * Hogwarts Express - █ #8B00FF !Index